Snape, Draco and a bunch of Rickmaniacs
by Yumiko the Rickmaniac
Summary: Snape, Draco and a bunch of Rickmaniacs have a birthday party for Sevvie... INSANITY INSUMES SO BE WARNED.


Snape's Birthday Partay! (As recorded by Yumiko the Rickmaniac)  
  
This story is dedicated to the Rickmaniacs (especially me, for writing this! jk!!!) Otayness... if you hate Snape, flame. FLAMES ARE FUN FOR EVERYONE!!!!! :D  
  
Uhm... did I forget any Rickmaniacs??? I just based this off of rickmaniac's list on ff.n... sorry if I did a bad job on the names... I don't know y'all yet... @_@  
  
Otayness, here we go:  
  
Severus Snape skipped down the hall giddly to the Slytherin commonroom. His bestest buddy Draco had promised him a surprise birthday present. Harry Potter and his friends laughed at him, but he didn't care, he just cursed them.  
  
*  
  
When Snape rounded the last corner, he set off at a sprint. He was about to open the door, when it flew open and the Rickmaniacs poured out.  
  
"SEVVIE!!!!!!!" They screamed and clung onto his legs and arms.  
  
"This is my surprise?" He said angrily. Draco snickered and nodded. "Don't make me do it." He said, raising his wand. Draco stopped. He shook them off.  
  
*  
  
Inside, Draco brought out the mulled mead (for Snape) and the butterbeer. Gumlick had brought dozens of cases of Sprite. There was a rapa-tapa- 'tappin (I'm hyper today) on the groovay door that was annoyin the geebeez bageebeez out of Sevvie so Draco locked it and put a silencing charm on the door.  
  
*  
  
Yumiko turned up the music (Sevvie's special powers made the cd player work so don't question what I just wrote!) and every Rickmaniac in the room clung onto Sevvie and danced with him. Draco fell over laughing at the sight of Snape being bombarded with girls.  
  
"Malfoy, girls wouldn't do this to you if you payed them!" Snape spat. Draco backed away. Pansy Parkington stuck her head out of her room.  
  
"I resent that!" she said, but immediately went back to her room beacause Yumiko doesn't find her interesting at all.  
  
*  
  
Deep into the night, (Did I mention that it was night? It is) They opened presents. Every girl pushed their present towards him.  
  
"OPEN MINE FIRST!!!!" They all said at the same time.Draco sat down in between Hestia and Willie. He put a birthday hat on Sevvie and himself and they all swooned. Les set her present on Sevvie's lap so he decided to open it. The other girls looked downput. When Sevvie had finished opening his presents, he had a few too many voodoo sets of Gryffindors, and a few dirty magazines that Draco had given him.  
  
"USED?" Snape said disgustedly. Draco hid behind Gumlick.  
  
"They're from my dad, *I* got you something even better." Draco pulled out a box and handed Snape Harry Potter's glasses, that had been snapped in half and cursed. Snape smiled slightly, but still couldn't shake off the fact that this was the person that let the Rickmaniacs in. Rickmaniac stood up shakily and handed Snape the card. The writing was shaky, they must have gotten excited. It read:  
  
"Dear Sevvie-wookums," He scowled.  
  
"Have a super fun, sugar coated, munchkin-filled birthday!!!  
  
~Your Fangirls!!!!!!!" He set it down carefully, he didn't want to sound too entergetic when he said thank you, that would just be out of character. He lessened his scowl and all the girls swooned. Slytherin-grl smiled and pulled out a case of Sprite that Gumlick had been using for a chair.  
  
*  
  
Hmm... well, funny thing about Butterbeer and Sprite... when you mix them they... well, make a potion, if you don't mind my saying so, it's not for students, somewhat of a... vodka. Yes, Sprite + Butterbeer = VODKA, and what do you know? They just happened to have both of the ingredients... Yumiko, Draco and Les were belting out random lyrics to songs while jumping on the couch, Gumlick had somehow convinced the three idiotic Gryffindors, Harry, Hermione and Ron to come down, and were sacrificing them over an open fire. MountainDew and Willie were playing chess but kept throwing the peices at the Gryffindors, who were making a huge racket, shrieking with pain, and Rickmaniac was talking about cheesey patatoes with Snape, who (Obviously drunk) seemed like he was having the most deep conversation of his life, nodded and stated facts about garlic mashed patatoes. At exactly 1 in the morning, they all collapsed.  
  
*  
  
rappa-tappa-tappa, Draco can't preform silencing charms! Snape stirred and pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Yes?" He said, half-awake.  
  
"Severus..." An old coot ( :| Dumbledore... He likes Harry too much) said hazardously. Snapes eyes popped open.  
  
"Headmaster!" He yelled. Snape freaked- he was caught in a commonroom with children that weren't students, floors splattered with alcohol, food, voodoo dolls, Gryffindor's severed courpses and such.  
  
"Severus, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to fire you if I ever find you doing anything like this again. Now could you please escourt these young ladies out of the castle? And I think that we'll have a talk about Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger soon... This could mean Azkaban..." Dumbledore said solomnley. Snape nodded sadly and a tear ran down his cheek. The Fangirls immeadiately teared up also and swooned and giggled at the same time.  
  
(MULTI-TASKING! Is it possible to do that? I just tried it in the mirror... IT LOOKS WEEEEEIRD! o_O)  
  
They ran up to him and wiped his cheeks as he broke down sobbing.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA GET FIRED!!!!!" He pouted. The girls sobbed louder.  
  
"OH DRY UP!" Draco shouted. Snape glared.  
  
"I'm trying to have a moment here..." Snape growled. The girls nodded furiously, tears still running down their cheeks.  
  
"Well, we can just have it out of the castle next time!" Draco said slyly.  
  
"Or don't get caught..." Snape said evily. He put the strongest locking and silencing curses he knew on the door as he started to mix the drinks again. They all grinned evily and started to chug, except Yumiko, who was writing down what had happened.  
  
**  
  
A/N: WHAT FUN! My sister won't leave me alone about this... she's getting on my nerves -_-; Well, read and review... you've done the reading, now the reviewing! Not getcho bootay in gear and review, review, REVIEW!!! (Powerhungry.... -_-;;;) 


End file.
